


Missing

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Writing Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou missed his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattoosanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/gifts).



> A writing trade w/ Robin!  
> Shorter than what I was hoping for, but it gets the point across ;v; I hope Robin likes it~

Seijuurou missed his mother.

It wasn’t a new feeling, far from it, really. He was almost always missing the woman. The one person who had always cared for him and was there for him…

But the feeling was amplified by the time of the year, it always had been. It was the anniversary of her death. A day he remembered too well, something he could play back in clear, painful detail...

_Shiori was in the bed, she looked weak. So much weaker than what Seijuurou was used to. Her hair looked duller and was a mess, not nearly as neat and bright as usual. Her skin was pale and she was so thin… Nothing like her usual rosy complexion and healthy weight._

_Yet she still gave him a bright smile, the one she’d always have, when she saw her son._

_But, no, it was still wrong. The smile wasn’t as bright as before, it looked like it could falter at any moment._

_“Seijuurou, say goodbye to your mother.”_

_His father’s voice sounded more restrained than normal. Why was he even saying goodbye to his mother? Wouldn’t he see her again soon? He was brought to the hospital once a week to see her._

_He didn’t ask, though. He just moved forward, standing at his mother’s bedside. She ruffled his hair, like she always did._

_“Seijuurou, be strong for me, okay?” She asked. Her voice was hoarse, as if it hurt to speak. “Be strong, Seijuurou…”_

_Seijuurou…_

_Seijuurou…_

“Seijuurou.”

Shintarou’s voice knocked the redhead out of the memory and back into the present. That’s right, he wasn’t alone.

No, he was with a very worried looking Shintarou and Kazunari.

“Are you okay, Sei-chan…?” The black haired boy asked, wiping a tear from Seijuurou’s face.

So he’d been crying, huh? That wasn’t too surprising, really. That memory always made him cry.

“I’m fine.” The redhead finally replied, turning his head away. “Just… Thinking…”

“About what?” Shintarou asked.

Seijuurou didn’t reply.

The green haired boy frowned. “Seijuurou, talk to me. Say something.”

Say something…

Say something...

_“Please Seijuurou, say something.” His mother forced out. “Promise me, honey. I need to know you’ll be strong.”_

_“I promise…” Seijuurou didn’t mean it, though._

_He knew what was going on by now, his mother was dying. His favorite person, the one woman he relied on, was going to die._

_“That’s good.” She let out a breath. “That means I won’t be guilty when it happens…” Seijuurou wondered why she didn’t just say she was going to die._

_She stroked his hair weakly, her hand shaking. “Goodbye, Seijuurou.”_

_Seijuurou didn’t speak until his mother’s body began failing._

_He screamed for his mother then as his father dragged him from the room._

_Dragged…_

_Dragged..._

“Sei-chan…” Kazunari’s hand on his shoulder dragged him back to reality again. “Please talk to us.”

Seijuurou bit his lip. He didn’t want to talk, if he talked, he’d cry… And he’d cried too much in front of the two already.

“Please, Seijuurou.” Shintarou stroked Seijuurou’s hair (it reminded him of his mother). “Tell us what’s wrong.”

“I miss my mother, is all.” He finally forced out. “It’s… nothing new.”

“Well it seems to be affecting you more now than usual.” Kazunari said with a frown. “Why’s that?”

Seijuurou didn’t reply until he was sure he could at least try and hold back tears.

“It’s… The anniversary of her passing.” He said, choking back a few tears. “I’ll be fine… Just give me awhile.”

Shintarou’s face became worried as he pulled Seijuurou to him. “Are you sure you will be?”

“I…” Seijuurou swallowed hard. “I don’t know…”

“That’s okay.” Kazunari said, running a hand through Seijuurou’s hair, his voice soft. “We’re here for you.”

“You can cry if it’ll help, you know.”

With Shintarou’s words, Seijuurou did something he hadn’t done in ages. He truly cried in front of someone.

He began shaking with sobs, clinging to the green haired boy holding him as Kazunari continued to stroke his hair.

He missed his mother, he missed her comfort… His boyfriends seemed to be able to fill at least some of the hole, though. They kept him from being alone.

If there was one thing he needed, it was someone else. He’d never say it outloud, his father made sure of that, but it was true. He needed someone to be there, someone to calm him when he was feeling like this.

That was what his mother had done for him before she’d passed away. She’d made dure he wasn’t alone when feeling down. Now that she was gone, though…

Seijuurou was grateful he’d found these two.

He sobbed into Shintarou’s chest for some time before finally pulling away with a sniffle.

“Thank you…” He whispered. “Thank you…”

Kazunari leaned to him and kissed a tear off his cheek. “That’s what we’re here for, Sei-chan~”

“Mmhmm.” Shintarou said with a small nod. “If you ever need something… We’re here for you.”

At that moment, looking at his boyfriend’s reassuring smiles, Seijuurou realized something. He could be strong for his mother, but he didn’t have to be strong alone.

And the fact he had two people he adored to help him be strong made it even better. With them, maybe he could even afford to be weak from time to time.

At least with them around that weakness might not seem so bad.

 

 


End file.
